The Cajuns (Beausoleil)
The Cajuns led by Beausoleil is a custom civilization by RawSasquatch and senshidenshi, with contributions from Chrisy15, Leugi, Octoski and GPuzzle. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Cajuns' The Cajuns, also known as Acadians, are an ethnic group mainly living in the U.S. state of Louisiana, consisting in part of the descendants of the original Acadian exiles - French-speakers from Acadia (L'Acadie) in what are now the Maritimes of Eastern Canada. In Louisiana, Acadian and Cajun are often used as broad cultural terms without reference to actual descent from the deported Acadians. Today, the Cajuns make up a significant portion of south Louisiana's population and have exerted an enormous impact on the state's culture. While Lower Louisiana had been settled by French colonists since the late 17th century, the Cajuns trace their roots to the influx of Acadian settlers after the Great Expulsion from their homeland during the French and British hostilities prior to the Seven Years' War (1756 to 1763). The Acadia region to which modern Cajuns trace their origin consisted largely of what are now Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island plus parts of eastern Quebec and northern Maine. Since their establishment in Louisiana, the Cajuns have developed their own dialect, Cajun French, and developed a vibrant culture including folkways, music, and cuisine. The Acadiana region is heavily associated with them. 'Beausoleil' Joseph Broussard, also known as Beausoleil, was a leader of the Acadian people in Acadia; later Nova Scotia and New Brunswick. Broussard organized a Mi'kmaq and Acadian militias against the British through King George's War, Father Le Loutre's War and during the French and Indian War. After the loss of Acadia to the British, he eventually led the first group of Acadians to southern Louisiana in present-day United States. 'Dawn of Man' Bon Courage, Captain Joseph Broussard! Or should I say, brave Beausoleil? As a militia captain, you were a hero to the Acadian people, renowned for not just your ferocity in battle, but for your charisma, as well. You were able to ally yourself with the native Mi'kmaq people, and fought the British alongside them to protect your shared homeland. You dedicated your life to the struggle over Acadia, resisting British colonialism throughout King George's War, Father Le Loutre's War, and the French and Indian War. But the British might was overwhelming -- you and your people were imprisoned and brutally expelled from your land, facing the hardships of the trail, the seas, and of unforgiving foreign lands. But you had not surrendered hope! Determined to lead your people home, you took 200 fellow Acadians to Louisiana, the very first settlers out of many. Home at last, your people took root, developing a new language, their own unique culture and cuisine, but never forgetting their origins -- growing, with time, into the Cajun People. Beausoleil, your people and your allies clamor for your wise and steady hand to guide them once again, into yet another brave new world. Will you show the world how to celebrate the beauty of your culture, the Cajun lifestyle? Or will you once again take up arms against your foes, fighting them tooth and nail to secure your peoples' new home? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Bonjour, fellow traveler! You look weary -- would you care to join our party of settlers? Introduction: Ah, a foreign leader! My people are the Acadians, and we wander in search of a new home. I, Beausoleil, am their shepherd. You wouldn't mind if we settled in your lands, right? Defeat: You have brought ruin to our land, and driven us from our homes, but my people shall never die! The Cajun spirit can never be tamed! Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Celebrate Mardi Gras It's almost Fat Tuesday! We celebrate every year, of course, but perhaps this year we should promote the festivities and feasts more officially, through our government. Now, let's drink, eat, and party our hearts out before Lent arrives! Laissez les bons temps rouler! Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be The Cajuns *Must have entered the Renaissance Era *May only be enacted once per Era Costs: *All stored Food in all Cities. Rewards: *A blob of Faith. Hold an Acadian Congress Our people live quite far apart from one another, and we must reinforce the familial bond between Cajuns and Acadians by hosting an Acadian World Congress; a festival to celebrate our culture and advance our society. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be The Cajuns *Must have entered the Renaissance Era *May only be enacted once per Era *Must have at least 5 cities Costs: *1 Magistrate *{1_Gold} Gold Rewards: *A We Love The King Day begins in every City *Receive a free Social Policy 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now eating gumbo and throwing parades for Mardi Gras. I worry the rest of the world will soon succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''senshidenshi'': Original Creator, most XML, SQL and Art *''Chrisy15: Lua *''Leugi: Leader Scene *''GPuzzle:'' "Other Things" *''Octoski'': Creator of original Acadia mod *''Sasquatch (aka Kramer)'': Actually finished the mod Category:All Civilizations Category:RawSasquatch Category:Cajuns Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5) Category:Senshidenshi